


A Freezing Problem

by Kyoki_tana (orphan_account)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kyoki_tana
Summary: Jack’s cold exterior shields his warmth deep inside, and Hiccup wants to melt the cold shield if it weren’t for the fact that Jack is the living embodiment of winter.





	A Freezing Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toffyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/gifts).



> On Friday, June third I was dragged into the HiJack Fandom by toffyy and couldn't resist.
> 
> As always, comments are highly appreciated! [Hannah](http://mewringo13.tumblr.com/), also available here on [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13) had helped me out again with this chapter. Go check out her work, it's worth it!

Hiccup loved to kiss Jack. Really, he was sure there was nothing better out there and he owned a freaking _dragon_. Jack had to be good at kissing if he could fly on top of a huge reptile. 

 

And soaring in the heavens above, there he was. Hiccup was not sure how he had become such a fantastic kisser if nobody saw him for 300 years, but he was not one to complain about it. Hell, he would be an idiot if he would.

 

 

The gentle curve of his upper lip, the mischievous gleam of the pink skin in the sunlight when Jack licked his chops with his tongue. And there was that  _ lip piercing _ , oh goodness. The first time he saw it, Hiccup had been utterly confused because how could a 300 plus old person have a lip piercing? Jack’s laugh had rung in his ears like the roar of the Green Death he had fought a few years ago. 

 

“Well, I had been curious, it seemed to be a fashion trait a few years back and what can I say. I love it,” he had smirked and Hiccup would have lied if he would have said he would not have like it. Liking was an understatement, there was nothing more euphoric than just pressing his lips on the guardian’s, feeling those pressure against his skin, the sinful moa-

 

 

He digressed.

 

 

Anyways, as much as he loved to be ravished by this mouth, there was one huge problem Hiccup had with Jack’s lips.

 

And it just happened a few seconds ago.

 

 

Okay, maybe he should have known it, the other boy was the winter himself and it was kinda obvious he was colder than normal humans.  Like in the summer Jack’s skin only got ten degrees warmer and it was really pleasing to feel his cold skin against his one but in winter...

 

He did not want to talk about that.

 

However, Berk was not the hottest place on earth by any means and Hiccup knew there were some risks with kissing Jack outside, but hot damn, how could he not resist?!

 

 

They had been ice skating on the lake in that clearing where he found a wounded Toothless a few years ago and Hiccup was the only person Jack could spend time with, apart from the other guardians and Hiccup could not even deny his single wish.

 

Jack loved ice skating and he looked so graceful doing so and Hiccup was not strong enough to withstand his raging hormones, which clouded his whole mind in a thick blanket of fog.

 

Jack made him crazy, his entire existence threw the dragon rider off track.

 

 

_ How could he not resist something so beautiful beyond words? _

 

And now he had it.

 

 

As they laid on the frigid ice, Hiccup had got the  _ amazing idea  _ to jump at his boyfriend and dragging him to the ground, only to press his lips upon Jack’s. 

 

 

First, he did not notice it, but after a few seconds, scratch that - after a few moments, Hiccup had felt the worryingly chilling skin under his palms and lips. He was sure it was not healthy, not even for the embodiment of snow and ice to be. 

 

 

Being the good lover he was, he wanted to break the contact between him and Jack’s lips, but it did not work.

 

 

His lips were frozen, glued to Jack’s lips,  _ his godforsaken lips _ !

 

 

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, moving his gaze straight into the frigid blue ones of his boyfriend, which sparkled in amusement. 

 

 

_ Oh this little shit, he had known about it the entire time! _

 

 

A hot tongue touched his lips, following the dry cracking of his lips as they thawed, the moisture made them so hot and wet that Hiccup would have let out an enticing moan if he was able to. As elegant as a snake, the pink tongue slithered into his mouth, investigating the nooks and crannies between his teeth, confining Hiccups’ tongue.

 

He was helplessly delivered over to Jack, completely at his mercy of his whim. 

 

But he did not even waste a second thought or even the idea of complaining.

 

He wanted to be dominated by Jack, bloody hell, he languished for it. But he would be buggered if he would say that out loud.

 

 

The instant Jack broke their contact, Hiccup could himself hearing whimpering.  _ Fucking hell _ ...

 

 

“You know, you can just say it if you want to be  _ torn apart _ .”

 

 

 

Sometimes, Hiccup loved his loose tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack was inspired by [Max Krieger](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9c/89/03/9c8903be4c6a51e032ba76522a059193.jpg). (I totally got the hots for him.)
> 
> More HiJack is on the way! ;)


End file.
